Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the monitoring and management of power consumption in computing platforms. In particular, embodiments relate to operating system runtime techniques for determining transient power at a hardware component level.
Discussion
Conventional power management techniques for computing platforms may include operating system (OS) battery monitoring and energy profiling solutions that provide for generic functionality adjustments (e.g., disabling audio/CD/DVD, dimming displays) to extend battery life. These approaches are typically triggered by low battery life conditions and can therefore effectively involve decision making with limited information and granularity. For example, battery consumption determinations may not provide sufficient information regarding individual hardware components to make appropriate power management decisions at the OS level.